Forgotten Legends: Thunder and Lightening
by Posativity
Summary: Thunderclan wasn’t always the brave and noble clan we know today. A young tom is offered the opportunity to become a leader, but will he turn his back on his friends or help fight their oppressor. 2nd in Forgotten Legends Series.
1. Forgotten legends

A/N: Welcome to my second story! This is the second in the Forgotten Legends series I'm writing, about how the clans got to where they are today.You don't really need to read the first to understand this one, but I would appreciate it. Also, just so you know, this one takes place before the first one. Once I get some chapters up I'd apreciate some reviews to tell me if this stories any good or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, nor do I claim to own them. However, this story and the characters are mine, so no stealies.

Warriors: The Forgotten Legends

Long, long ago, when the clans were still young, the forest was a very different place. But how did Shadowclan become notorious for its dark leaders, where did Thunderclan really get it's name from, why are cats mistaken when they accuse Windclan of being weak and who saved Riverclan from losing their territory to a pack of rogues.

These are the warriors, medicine cats and leaders who helped shape the clans into what we know today. Friendships, battles, dictatorships and victories worthy of legends have all been forgotten.

Now it's time to remember.

**- - -**

**Thunderclan – **Thunderclan wasn't always the brave and noble clan we know today. A young tom is offered the opportunity to become a leader, but will he turn his back on his friends or help fight their oppressor?

**- - -**

**Sparkclan (Thunderclan):**

**Leader:**

Sparkstar – tall dark grey tom with icy blue eyes (apprentice, Lighteningpaw)

**Deputy:**

Rainheart – fluffy brown tom

**Medicine Cat:**

Emberglow - dark ginger she-cat (apprentice, Duskpaw)

**Warriors:**

Coalnose - white tom with black around her nose

Silvermoon – pale grey she-cat

Serpantscale – sneaky brown tabby tom, former kittypet (apprentice, Thunderpaw)

Honeypelt – cream she-cat with bright blue eyes

Jaggedclaw – a red spotted tabby tom

Forestfur – beautiful calico she-cat

Talltree – large light brown tom (apprentice, Grasspaw)

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw – small tortoiseshell she-cat, former kittypet

Grasspaw - a white she-cat with one green and one blue eye

Lighteningpaw – White tom with pale yellow eyes

Thunderpaw – black tom with bight yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Shallowriver – dark ginger she-cat

**Kits:**

Badgerkit – black and white tom

Beekit – pale ginger tom

**Elders:**

Sapphirestone – young but badly injured blue she-cat

Fallenoak – miserable, old tom who likes to tell bizarre stories


	2. Fear

Thunderclan: Thunder and lightening

"_Beware of the thunder. Let the lightening lead the way."_

Sparkstar woke up sweating and cursing Starclan for interrupting his sleep. The endless greenleaf had been the hottest he had ever seen and with his mate expected to start kitting any second, it was understandable why he had trouble sleeping. Something was telling him to take a walk; perhaps it would finally cool him down. He yawned, stretched and looked at his mate. When they had first met he hadn't cared for her, she was an inferior she-cat after all. But she had proved that she was as tough as most toms in the clan and he respected and loved her for that. After leaving the camp Sparkstar found that he had been right; it was much cooler beneath the trees than it had been in the Sparkclan clearing. It had been his idea to name the clan after himself. More changes were coming soon; he had big plans for the clan. 

The gentle trickling of the stream dividing Sparkclan from Riverclan was interrupted by a yowl so loud Sparkstar wouldn't have surprised it was the forest coming to an end. The noise stopped suddenly and the scent of fox filled his nose. He hissed. Nothing would disturb his mate if he had anything to say about it. He followed it quickly and quietly, trying to figure out whether it was heading towards the camp or away from it. He stopped, gathering his thoughts, when suddenly there was another cry, which was suddenly cut off. The forest was sickeningly quiet.

"Sparkstar!" The leader felt himself jump at the sound of his name. He spun around and found Sapphirestone, a young and eager warrior of his clan. "Your mate has begun kitting! She's wondering where you are."

"Did you hear that just then?"

"No... But I smell fox!" The pretty blue warrior replied, almost like an apprentice on the first day of training.

Yet another cry rang out from somewhere in the forest. This one was much weaker then the last, it sounded like a kit. The pair waited less than a heartbeat before racing off towards where the sound came from. Sapphirestone pushed her way in front and Sparkstar lost sight of her through all the undergrowth. The leader was good at fighting but even he admitted that he was the worst runner in all the clans. By the time he finally found the origin of the cries Sapphirestone had charged head first into battle against the fox he had smelt earlier. The foul creature was covered in blood; his victims lay lifelessly on the floor, two loners and their kits. Just as the fox finally managed to free itself of the Sparkclan warriors' fierce grip Sparkstar jumped, clamping his jaws around the monsters neck and biting down hard until he too was flung away. The fox seized him up for a moment but seeing the fierce look in the cats eyes hastily backed away, before fleeing into the dark.

Sparkstar silently congratulated himself on a job well done and was about to check Sapphirestone for any wounds when he heard a muffled mew from within the bushes. It must have been another kit belonging to the loner. He searched through the bushes until he finally came across it; a weak little ball of black fluff. Beside it was another kit, this one was white but shared the first ones yellow eyes. They couldn't have been older than a few moons and desperately needed milk. He turned to see if Sapphirestone had picked herself up yet but she was lying silently on the floor. The leader felt his heartbeat increase; he had to choose between the kits, an excellent warrior's life or seeing his own kits enter the world.

Hurriedly, he ran to the warrior's side. He could see her flank slowly moving up and down.

"Sapphirestone, can you walk?" She groaned in response, she hadn't been too badly hurt but had landed awkwardly when she had been thrown off the fox. As determined as ever, the young warrior shakily got to her feet. The leader nodded and placed the white kit in front of her to carry. He watched her take a step forward and begin to fall and rushed to her side for her to lean on.

"We'll just have to take this slow and steady." He meowed reassuringly although in his mind he knew his mate was waiting at the clan for him to return.

By the time the warriors reached the camp they were wet, cold and exhausted. The hot weather had finally given in and the storm that had threatened to come all greenleaf had started at the worst possible time. The tom watched as cats gasped at the sight of their leader, the exhausted warrior and the unknown kits. Emberglow, the clan medicine cat, headed for them straight away, as if expecting them.

"Emberglow, help Sapphirestone while I get a queen to feed and warm up these kits." Sparkstar mewed.

"I have something to tell you..." Before the medicine cat could finish her sentence the leader had charged into the nursery. He looked around and dropped the kits at Shallowriver's paws, another queen in the clan. His mate and kits were nowhere to be seen. He looked at the queen anxiously, fearing the worst. She dipped her head, confirming her fears.

"She died giving birth. The kits didn't survive. It was two toms and a she-cat. But what about these kits you've found. They have no parents, you could be a father to them." She said it as if it was a consolation to what he had lost.

Thunder groaned in the sky and it lit up momentarily. Emberglow finally entered the den after what seemed like moons.

"Sapphirestone will live, but she can't put any weight on her leg, it might be broken. I'm afraid she may never fight again. I'm sorry about your mate, but have you thought about naming the kits you found? I'll check them over now." The leader growled. Tonight he had lost one she-cat close to him and another was too badly injured to be useful to the clan anymore.

"She-cats," he muttered to himself. "More trouble than they're worth."

- - -

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. It's more like a prologue really, I just needed to set the scene and introduce the characters who'll become more important later on in the story.


	3. Pride

A/N: Thanks (yet again) to Pinefur of Dragonclan for the review and to everyone so far who has read the story.

- - -

Thunderkit proudly stepped forward. It was his turn to become an apprentice, just like his brother had done a few moments before. His yellow eyes gazed up at Sparkstar but his leader did not share the soon to be apprentices excitement.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon Thunderkit. To become a warrior of Sparkclan he must first become an apprentice. From now, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Thunderpaw. Serpantscale shall be your mentor. May he pass on his knowledge to you" The leader spoke in a monotone throughout the speech but as soon as he had finished talking the warriors around him burst into cheers.

Thunderpaw glanced over at his fellow apprentices; they had all been made apprentices on the same day. There was Lighteningpaw, his brother. His mentor was the great Sparkstar himself and although their leader sent chills up his spine, Thunderpaw couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had got a former kittypet as a mentor. Then there was Duskpaw, one of his best friends, who had dreamed of becoming a medicine cat since she was born. And finally there was Grasspaw, who caused Thunderpaw to feel a rush of emotion whenever he saw her. She was death in one ear and even that didn't stop her from wanting to become the best warrior in the clan but Thunderpaw knew he felt more than just respect for the she-cat. The new apprentice yawned sleepily, it was unusually light for leaf-bare and knowing that Serpantscale would want to start training early to show him the territory he headed to the apprentice den to sleep, closely followed by the others.

Thunderpaw woke up to the scent of mouse. He leapt up, eager to catch the prey but stopped when he noticed that he was alone in the den. It was still dark outside; they couldn't have been out with their mentors but so they must have snuck away. The black tom quickly shrugged it off, wondering where the mouse was. He followed his nose, filled with the excitement only hunting could bring. Suddenly he found himself in a familiar clearing. It was the place that he saw whenever he was asleep, the place where he saw a fox tearing apart his family, sparing only him and his brother. This time there was a twist in the tale, the nightmare didn't end with his mother, father and siblings dieing. The fox found him and Lighteningpaw and chased after them until he could no longer hear the terrified wails of his brother. He slowed down to look behind him but found the fox instead. He closed his eyes and knew what was coming next.

Thunderpaw felt a sudden weight upon him and awoke, coughing and spluttering.

"Thunderpaw, you stupid furball, get up. I for one, don't want to be late for my first day of training and I'm sure you don't want to be either." Thunderpaw blinked his eyes a couple of times to find his brother standing over him, safe and sound.

"I had another nightmare."

"Boohoo," he mewed in reply. Lighteningpaw didn't have nightmares or sympathy apparently.

The brothers rushed out of the den to meet their mentors who were standing by the camp entrance. They nodded in greeting.

"To teach the apprentices faster, instead of exploring all of the territory in one day you will do it in sections before either doing hunting or fighting practise and then returning to help the elders. Talltree, start at Snakerocks, I'll start at fourtrees and Serpantscale can start at tallpines. " Both Grasspaw and Lighteningpaw had gotten the better end of the deal. Tallpines even sounded dull. Still, the mentors and apprentices went their separate ways without arguing.

"This is tallpines. Nearby is the Twolegplace." Serpantscale looked around quickly, checking for an invisible enemy. "Thunderpaw, I can trust you can't I?" He nodded quickly. "I may have left my Twolegs to join the clan but I still visit my sister there. Do you mind if we go now? I'll take you to see sunningrocks later." Without waiting for a response the former kittypet began rolling in the mud before running towards the houses. Thunderpaw hurriedly copied his mentor, realising that it would get rid of their scent.

The apprentice followed his mentor until they finally stopped at a fence. Thunderpaw stayed on the ground, scared that the Twolegs would catch him. He was startled to see how fat and weak Serpantscales sister was compared to the Sparkclanners. He didn't know they led such different lives. He jumped onto the fence to get a better look at her.

"This is my apprentice Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw, this is my sister. She's called Flower."

"Hello Thunderpaw. Serpantscale mentioned you to me before. You were one of the kits Sparkstar found, weren't you?" Her tone was warm and inviting and she seemed to know more about the clans than a normal kittypet. All the negative things he had ever heard about kittypets were instantly wiped out of his memories and he began telling Flower about himself, his brother and the rest of the clan.

At sunhigh Serpantscale realised it would be too late to see sunningrocks or even to practise hunting if they wanted to get to the elders in time. The pair sprinted through the forest, once again rolling in mud to get rid of the smell of kittypets.

"Sorry we didn't manage to get any further than tallpines and we didn't do any hunting practise. We'll make up for it tomorrow." The mentor mewed as they walked into the camp. Thunderpaw nodded in agreement and made his way towards the elder's den. He sighed, today had been close to perfect but the apprentice wasn't looking forward to having to spend time with the elders.

Miserable old Fallenoak told the most unbelievable stories and although Sapphirestone had almost died trying to save him and his brothers lives he hated the way she couldn't put any weight on her front leg. It made him feel sorry for her and then feel bad for feeling sorry for such a strong cat. He entered the den carrying two mice for the elders.

"Go get yourself a piece of prey for all your hard work and we'll tell you a story." Sapphirestone meowed cheerfully. He did as he was told and settled down to eat, with the others joining him half way through the story. First Fallenoak told an unbelievable tale of an evil clan of ancestors that opposed Starclan and then Sapphirestone the slightly more believable story of how Sparkstar became leader.

Thunderpaw felt his tail drooping and his eyes struggling to stay open and decided it was time to go to sleep. He curled up beside Grasspaw and to his amazement, for the first time since he could remember he didn't have nightmares of foxes and death. Instead he dreamed of becoming a great warrior and then leader with Grasspaw backing him up all the way.


	4. Jealousy

A/N: Another chapter. Now that we've got to know the characters a little better the main part of the plot can start, although there are plenty of twists in this story. I'm not sure if I've improved since my last story, but my confidence has definatly been boosted thanks to my English teacher giving me an A for coursework! Still, I can definatly improve so I need more feedback!

- - -

Thunderpaw woke up refreshed and ready to begin his training properly. He leapt up and ran straight into Serpantscale, who had come to find him.

"Today you'll be training with Lighteningpaw and Sparkstar. Emberglow has ran out of important herbs and she asked me to find them." Thunderpaw frowned. He knew that only yesterday she and Duskpaw had gone out to learn the different places herbs grew in, so why didn't they pick any then? He shrugged and put it aside. At least he could train with his brother. He rushed out of the den to find some prey to eat when Sparkstar suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Today you'll be catching your own prey. I hope you learnt the basics yesterday because Lighteningpaw has and I'm not changing my plans just because your mentor decided to pay his family a visit." Thunderpaw gasped, wondering how the leader could even know that. "Don't worry, you won't be punished for what he did wrong. I should've known better than to trust a kittypet." He growled coldly before making his way in the clan territory.

The leader stopped in a small clearing, Lighteningpaw and Thunderpaw stood side-by-side, waiting for the training to begin.

"We'll be improving your hunting skills today but first I want to share something with you." The brothers looked at each other questioningly as Sparkstar sat down and curled his tail around his paws. "When you were kits I saved your lives in this very clearing. Now that you are apprentices I want to share my plans with you. I plan for you two to be the greatest warriors that ever lived. We will be doing intense training together and when you finally become warriors whoever did the best as an apprentice shall replace Rainheart as my deputy and when my nine lives are up they shall lead the clan. We will make this weak clan noble again. There are kittypets living among us and she-cats in positions they are not worthy of having. We must slowly change the clan until it is something we can be proud of again!"

Thunderpaw felt so many feelings at once he needed to sit down. He felt angry that the leader didn't want to treat kittypets and she-cats as his equals. He felt sad that cats like Serpantscale would never be respected under Sparkstar's leadership. But he also felt pride that he had been chosen and ambition to become leader of the clan. His head hurt and continued to do so throughout the training. Somehow he managed to catch a squirrel on his first attempt, then a mouse and a bird. The rest of the day went by in a flash and the shock didn't wear off until he was falling asleep.

He woke up to the scent of mouse. He knew what was coming next but he couldn't help but follow the delicious scent. He didn't stop until he was at the clearing that he had been in earlier. But instead of finding a fox he found a familiar looking black cat with piercing yellow eyes. It was his father.

"Thunderpaw, I am proud of the cat you have become. I would love to know how you and you're brother are getting along but we must talk about your future first. Sparkstar, your clan leader, has offered you the chance to become leader of the clan after he dies. That is not the sort of opportunity you should pass up."

"But I don't agree that she-cats and kittypets are weak." Thunderpaw yowled.

"You are too young to understand. His words are correct. After all, your mother was a she-cat and a kittypet and she couldn't protect you from that fox. I fought to protect you but she wanted to run. If it wasn't for her we could still be a family."

"Why aren't you telling this to Lighteningpaw?"

"Because he is weaker than you. You must become leader. You will become leader and destroy all the weak cats. You will bring pride to your clan."

The words echoed in Thunderpaw's head even after he woke up. It would be so easy to become leader. His own father had told him he was stronger than Lighteningpaw. The apprentice knew he didn't to talk to someone who would understand. The only cat in the clan who would know what he was going through was his brother.

"Lighteningpaw, we need to talk." Thunderpaw hissed, trying not to wake up the others.

"It better be important if you're going to wake me up in the middle of the night."

"It is." The brothers crept out of the den, checking to see if whoever was guarding the entrance had heard them. It was Coalnose, who was famous for sleeping when he was meant to be doing more important things. The apprentices snuck past him and made their way deep enough into the forest not to be heard but not far enough to get lost.

"I had a dream tonight. Not a nightmare, though. It was a message from dad! He was telling me to do what Sparkstar said. But I don't know if I should. Serpantscale and Duskpaw used to be kittypets. And Sapphirestone and Grasspaw are she-cats but they're strong."

"What did dad talk to you about? Why didn't he talk to me?"

"He said I was stronger than you and I will bring pride to the clan. But I'm sure he got us mixed up. You do have Sparkstar as your mentor. Yeah, it was obviously meant for you, so I'll just forget about it. Lets get back to the clan before they notice we're gone." Thunderpaw mewed, relieved that he had got it off his chest. He didn't even notice the hurt look on Lighteningpaw's face or the jealousy in his eyes.

- - -


	5. Anger

A/N: I have a feeling this story won't be as long as the first story in the series. Even with me editing and adding stuff to my plan I think I'm going to end up with about 10 chapters. And then I think I'll try doing another warriors murder mystery since my last one got such good reviews. I didn't even know I could write comedy.

- - -

Thunderpaw had no choice but to train with Sparkstar again the next day. Serpantscale hadn't even bothered to make up an excuse; they both knew that they wouldn't be training together for a long time. The apprentice couldn't help but claw at the ground nervously as he waited for the leader and his brother. Even if his brother was destined to become leader first, he would still become leader afterwards. All this training was about was brainwashing the brothers into following Sparkstar's orders, he had worked that much out alone. But to what extent?

Sparkstar finally appeared from out of his den and Lighteningpaw hurried across from the other side of the clearing where he had been eating. They trio began to make their way to the sandy hollow, for the apprentices to practise their fighting skills for the first time. Thunderpaw slowed down to walk alongside his brother.

"We finally get to learn how to fight properly!" He mewed. Lighteningpaw hissed in reply and ran ahead a few fox-lengths. The black tom paused, confused at his brothers response. They had always been friendly to each other, even when one stole the others food. He couldn't think of any reasons why the white apprentice would be angry with him now. He was about try and catch him up when the hollow came into sight. Thunderpaw felt tingles flow from his head to his paws as he thought of all the greatest warriors training here before him.

"You will bring pride to your clan." His father's words ran through his mind. He could be joining those great cats if he followed Sparkstar.

"That was the perfect example of how to catch an enemy by surprise. The landing could do with some practise but this is good for your first try. Lighteningpaw, are you watching? You could be learning important lessons here." Thunderpaw was almost bowled over by the usually cold and cruel leader's compliments. It seemed that he was a natural warrior and when you compared the brothers it was clear who would make a better leader. It wasn't that Lighteningpaw was weak but he had to work twice as hard at anything Thunderpaw found easy. And this only managed to make Lighteningpaw angrier with his brother.

"I think it's time we discuss my plans for leadership." Sparkstar muttered quietly, after their training. He had sent Lighteningpaw to follow the scent of the border patrol so that he could join them.

"Me?"

"Don't play dumb. We both know that you are destined to become leader, Lighteningpaw just can't match your skills."

"But I've only had three training sessions."

"That's just how good you are!" The conversation abruptly stopped as the entered the camp. The leader flicked his tail for Thunderpaw to follow him into his den.

"Ever since the only she-cat who has proved herself of her warrior status died, I've come to realise that all they are important for is carrying on the clan. And kittypets," The leader spat to show his disgust. "Our clan is a laughing stock, she-cat and kittypets in positions they don't deserve. We must make an example of theses cats in front of the whole clan, show them who's boss."

"But some of my friends are she-cats and kittypets or even both!" Thunderpaw felt a sudden slash across his face. He blinked as he felt blood dripping off his nose. Sparkstar casually licked his paws.

"You do not get a choice in this. You will do as I say and become leader." The leader who once stood before the apprentice had transformed into a lonely cat, desperate to have what he wanted and his unsheathed claws showed that he didn't mind resorting to violence. Thunderpaw hung his head. A braver cat would try to fight back or escape, the young black cat merely surrendered.

"Go to the apprentice den immediately." The leader ordered, ignoring the blood and tears running down the apprentice's face.

- - -


	6. Confusion

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. I bought a new game for my DS and I've been playing on it every spare moment I have. Which isn't a lot, since I've been 'revising' for an important practise exam.But now I've nearly completed the game and I've done my exam, so it's back to writing for me. Yay!

- - -

"So, how did this happen?" Duskpaw questioned as she pressed cobwebs on Thunderpaw's bleeding nose.

"I'd rather not tell you." Replied the melancholy apprentice.

"Thunderpaw…" Duskpaw looked the black cat deep into his yellow eyes. Her own emerald eyes were filled with both love and sorrow, although Thunderpaw couldn't think why. Perhaps she regretted becoming a medicine cat, or maybe she looked at all cats like this. He angrily pushed his real suspicions to the back of his mind. He liked Grasspaw and Duskpaw was a medicine cat apprentice now. She had responsibilities to her clan, not her she-cat feelings.

"What should you be giving Thunderpaw to help him rest?" Asked Emberglow, appearing without warning, into the den.

"Juniper berries?" The tortoiseshell cat asked, unsure of her answer.

"Actually you should give me poppy seeds. Even I know that." Thunderpaw replied sounding more spiteful than helpful. Emberglow nodded in praise.

"You could learn a thing or two from him!" She meowed at Duskpaw, who simply glared at the yellow-eyed cat, before storming off. Emberglow rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to think maybe she would've been better off as a warrior. She can't seem to get any of the herbs right, even the obvious ones. Anyway, take these juniper berries and lie down in the apprentice den. And try not to get anymore mysterious cuts."

Sleep came quickly to the young cat thanks to the herbs. He awoke to the smell of mouse and gulped. This either meant he was having another nightmare or his father wanted to speak to him again. He followed the usual path cautiously but when he entered the clearing he found neither the fox nor his father. Instead sat a white cat, who looked very familiar to Lighteningpaw. It was his mother!

"Thunderpaw, my kit," she mewed tearfully. "I've been wanting to meet you for so long. It's terrible that it has to been in such unpleasant circumstances. You'll be facing some challenges in due time, whatever choice you make. But I'll always be with you. Soon you'll be faced with an important decision that'll affect you and your clan. Choose one option and it'll lead to glory. Choose the other and everyone you've ever loved will turn against you. I can't make that choice for you but I can help. Your father and leader want you to choose the path of leadership. They hate kittypets and she-cats. But want you to take the other path. It may seem like the cowards way out at first but you will not regret that decision. I trust you enough to know that you'll make the right choice." His mother moved towards him to touch noses but the contact never came, as her spirit faded away

Thunderpaw woke up confused. He had no idea who to follow anymore. Sparkstar and his father had chosen a path a glory and leadership to follow. All he had to do was insult some kittypets and she-cats and he'd be leader. His mother wanted to take the cowards' way out though. Could he trust her? She was the enemy; a kittypet, a she-cat and his father had told him that she wanted to run instead of protect him and his brother. There was only one cat in the clan Thunderpaw trusted enough to ask their advice and who would understand at the same time. Even if Lighteningpaw was angry with him he needed advice.

By now the clearing was like a second home to Thunderpaw, he knew the area better than anywhere else on the territory. Lighteningpaw clawed at the ground, angry to have been woken up by Thunderpaw once again.

"More messages?"

"Yes, but this time it was our mum." Lighteningpaw bared his sharp fangs: his brother had met their mother, father and was the leaders favourite and what did he get? Nothing!

"You're the only cat whose opinion I trust. Our dad told me to follow Sparkstar and become leader but mum said I shouldn't do what they told me. Who should I trust when the time comes to make the decision?" An evil smirk spread across Lighteningpaw's face. It was his chance to finally get what he wanted and eliminate his brother's competition. He quickly disguised the smile for a yawn.

"Is that what you woke me up for? I think you should go with what mum said. Sparkstar is suspicious; I don't trust him at all. You shouldn't try to become leader if it means following his orders. Now, I'm going back to Sparkclan. If you have more dreams don't bother waking me up unless you want your eyes clawed out."

"Thanks. And don't worry; I won't wake you up again."

- - -


	7. Rage

A/N: Finally, there are no more exams for a few months. I hope. Now I can focus on my writing again. Not much to say here, except enjoy!

- - -

Training came the following day as usual, Sparkstar acted as though nothing had happened but Thunderpaw preferred it that way. And with Lighteningpaw there he felt less pressure. The leaders plan for their training was going well so far. They had learnt a lot more than Grasspaw, who had only just finished learning the basics of hunting and fighting. By now they were pretty confident in both areas, although they still had many lessons to learn about how they should lead the clan after Sparkstar died.

"Today we shall learn how to track specific cats. Serpantscale agreed to help out. I want you both to track him, feel free to work together. I will follow you and watch your techniques." Thunderpaw turned eagerly to ask Lighteningpaw if he wanted to work with him. But his brother was already heading off into the forest, clearly happy to work alone.

"Why is he so…cold?" The black cat muttered to himself.

Serpantscale hadn't made it very challenging to track him. He had chosen an obvious path heading for owltree but the apprentices were shocked to find that the warrior was not waiting for them and his scent had disappeared. However, in a small patch of mud were some paw prints leading towards the Thunderpath.

"He went to the Thunderpath! Let's go!" Mewed Lighteningpaw determinedly.

"I think he's trying to trick us. Let's go the other way." Thunderpaw replied.

"No way! I'm obviously right aren't I Sparkstar?"

"Why don't you both go the way you think is right? I'll check up on both of you, to see who was right." The two apprentices nodded fiercely and headed their separate ways; Lighteningpaw towards the Thunderpath and Thunderpaw towards Sunningrocks. Along the way the apprentice growled to himself. Why did his brother have to be such a know it all? Why was he even angry with him? Could it be that he was jealous?

"No, he wouldn't be. Not my own brother."

The cat's bright yellow eyes narrowed as he arrived at Sunningrocks. Still no sign or scent of his old mentor. An idea hit Thunderpaw. Maybe Serpantscale had gone to Tallpines. He raced towards the area, hoping that the warrior hadn't been stupid enough to visit his sister. Sparkstar was already angry with him, Thunderpaw couldn't bare to think what would happen if the leader found out.

He entered the most unnatural part of Sparkclan territory, the part that Twolegs themselves had planted, just to destroy during Greenleaf. He took a long sniff of the air, drawing in as many scents as he could. There was no scent of Serpantscale, he had successfully gotten rid of his familiar smell, but the apprentice could recognise the scent of two other cats; Lighteningpaw and Sparkstar! Beside him some bushes rustled and out jumped his brother. The scent Thunderpaw had smelt was faint and the wind was blowing towards him, how on earth had his brother found him so easily when he had come from the opposite direction?

"W-what are you doing by here. You went to-"

"You're so slow, aren't you? Serpantscale was obviously heading this way, the stupid kittypet. Sparkstar's over there, about to teach him a lesson and he told me to make sure no one stops him, especially kittypet lovers like you. He can't trust you anymore, so just go away and leave me to become leader." Lighteningpaw growled ferociously. Thunderpaw unsheathed his claws.

"What do you mean teach him a lesson? Why are you acting like this, Lighteningpaw? You said you didn't trust him!"

"Questions, questions. Number one; Sparkstar's going to send Serpantscale to live with Starclan. Two; I'm jealous of all the praise and attention you get. And three: I lied! Happy now?"

The brothers glared at each other, both waiting for the other to strike first. Thunderpaw raced forwards at the white cat standing before him and Lighteningpaw did like-wise. Before Thunderpaw could strike though he was distracted by a yowl of pain. A claw swiped across his face almost exactly where Sparkstar had struck.

"Lighteningpaw, come here now. You need to learn your most important lesson. Bring your brother with you." The white apprentice immediately clamped his fangs around the back of the black apprentices neck. Once again, Thunderpaw could've fought, but fear consumed him, immobilized him from trying to escape. He simply obeyed his brother and slowly walked forward, fearful of what he might see.

Between the endless, straight rows of trees sat Sparkstar, pinning down Serpantscale with only one paw.

"Thunderpaw, so nice of you to join us. Lighteningpaw, I see those nightly training sessions were not in vain. By the way, don't remove your fangs from his neck just yet. We don't want your brother leaving us so soon." The black cat shivered, yet he couldn't remove his eyes from the scene, his leader so heartlessly making his mentor suffer for where he came from. He knew he had been wrong to agree with anything the leader had ever said.

"Thunderpaw, I am a fair cat and a noble leader. Like any good warrior, I want my clan to be strong. But with kittypets, she-cats and cats like you around it'll never be tough enough to defeat the other clans. So you have one last chance and two simple choices. Kill Serpantscale or choose the cowards way out and die."

The apprentices mind raced, he couldn't even believe he was considering the first option. Both his mother and father had said that that he could bring glory to the clan. But both ways sounded like the cowards way out to him, as well. How could he know what would be the result of his actions. A large part of him was saying that he should kill his mentor, but would that make all his loved ones turn against him? But he knew in his heart that even if he wanted to he couldn't kill his mentor. Once again his fear had gotten the better of him. Acting on impulse he kicked out his hind paw, startling his brother. He gave one last saddened look at his brother, mentor and leader before fleeing deep into the forest.

- - -


	8. Madness

A/N: Bleh! I'm sooo sorry this took so long to write. I lost all my inspiration, so left the chapter half way through. But I finally decided to finish the chapter today. Next time I don't post for a while I'd appreciate some nagging or something. It's the only thing that manages to get me motivated. Enjoy!

- - -

He dashed through the undergrowth looking for freedom, for a way out of the nightmare. But wherever he turned he smelt scents of cats or heard paws against twigs and leaves. It might've been in Thunderpaw's imagination but he was surrounded whichever way he went. The black cat stumbled blindly through bushes, not even sure what to do. Go back to the clan and hope Sparkstar forgets about everything. It did sound likely. But his fear was far too great to leave. Unless he had someone to go with. Grasspaw sprang to mind, but he didn't even know if she liked him back.

Thunderpaw stopped to collect his thoughts and found himself in the clearing he had become very familiar with during the short time he had been an apprentice. Grasspaw belonged in the clan, they needed a good, strong warrior, but there was nothing to stop him saying goodbye to her and the other cats who cared for him. The apprentice nodded, trying to look more confident than he felt. Would he really go through with this nonsense?

Sparkclan camp was a very different place to what it had been when Thunderpaw had left it. All the cats in the clan seemed to be on edge, the thorns and leaves surrounding the camp that had once protected it seemed to be keeping everyone inside and Rainheart, the deputy, and Coalnose were busy making a new den. Thunderpaw was sure it had changed since he had left earlier but he knew the truth was that he had been too preoccupied to notice all the madness. Sparkstar didn't just talk the talk; he really was planning some changes for the clan. He gulped as he watched Honeypelt attempt to exit the camp only to be shoved back inside by Jaggedclaw.

From the corner of his eye he saw Sparkstar and Lighteningpaw approaching. The black cat shrank back into the shadows, but they didn't seem to notice his scent. It was probably covered by the smell of blood, oozing from Serpantscales battered, lifeless body. They confidently pushed their way through the crowd of cats, into the centre of the camp and laid the body on the floor. The clan surrounded them, blocking Thunderpaw's view. He edged closer so that he could hear what they were saying.

"Today, Sparkclan starts anew! I have grown tired of watching other clans getting all the power, while we are left with useless kittypets and she-cats. From now on toms shall rule and any cat that opposes us shall be punished, like our friends Serpantscale and Thunderpaw. They're both symbols of how the old Sparkclan was but this is the new generation. Who will join me?" To Thunderpaw's horror Lighteningpaw let out a roar and the toms eagerly joined in as the final branches were added to the new den.

"This new den is for those cats inferior to us. They'll stay here unless told otherwise until we have enough toms to get rid of these liabilities. Of course, we still need she-cats, so those who work hardest will be rewarded with their lives." Lighteningpaw meowed with a confidence that Thunderpaw could only dream of having. Too bad he was using it for evil. The she-cats of the clan snarled, their tails lashing in fury. Emberglow was even bold enough to claw at Lighteningpaw's pelt. She was hit with a blow powerful enough to knock her to the floor in return.

"My first duty as your new deputy is to demote Emberglow. No she-cat will ever have a position of power in this clan. You will pay with your life!" He growled and flew at her.

Before he could stop himself Thunderpaw pushed through the crowd, knocking his brother away from the medicine cat before he could do any real damage. No cat dared speak.

"Look who it is," sneered Sparkstar, a gleam in his eye. "Maybe we're being too harsh picking on Emberglow. Instead we should punish this coward!" Thunderpaw was running before the leader had even finished speaking. Behind him he heard the leader instructing the cats to capture him. Thunderpaw instructed his paws to keep running but they were so tired all he wanted to do was rest. Soon his wild heartbeat wasn't the only thing pounding in his ears. He could hear paw steps running close behind him.

"Thunderpaw, wait!" A picked whisper came from behind. The voice was familiar and friendly, but not the one he was expecting. He turned, without stopping, to find Duskpaw following.

"I know you must want to run away and escape this nightmare, but please, take me with you," the medicine cat apprentice begged, her eyes showing how scared she was. Thunderpaw had always liked her green eyes.

"I used to be a kittypet, I'm a she-cat and I'm in a position of power. Sparkstar has always been after my blood. Hissing, glaring and punishing me. The only reason I got my position was because Emberglow requested that I be her apprentice. Even Starclan hasn't accepted me. I've never once had contact with them and even you know more about herbs than I do. I don't belong here."

"To be honest," Thunderpaw whispered gently, "I was too scared to leave alone. I wanted to talk to Grasspaw, but thinking back who I really wanted to see was…" The rustling of bushes behind them interrupted the couple's conversation. They frantically looked at each other before fleeing side by side out of the woods and didn't stop until they had passed the Moonstone.

- - -


End file.
